heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
King Abner Cobra
Character Biography King cobra first appear in Ningutsu #20 "The kings rule" a few months later when he made the laws approvel he vows the weaklings his servants after the great world tournament when he was younger he came up on this talisman from this spirit that descend up on him in Ningutsu Issue #12 Darkness begins, When he was 12 this entity gave him this talisman it says " You will become more powerful than ever".Then the same day during the tournament an Eclipse spawn on the same day as he stood there gazing into the eclipse.. darkness shrouds him and everything changes about him and now in this new darker form he is more powerful than what he use to be his ninja strength , speed , stamina , and mobility increase dramatically he has killed over 10 thousands most powerful oppents in the tournament as a kid he show no signa of remorse its almost like the talisman split his personality but also separate two beings one human and the other Evil. Techniques Poisen Fist - Cobra is able to exert and form toxins from his body into the most deadly attack in shaonin. Cobra Claw - able to form a dark shadow claw that increase his speed , stealth , mobility that will critically hurt the opponent. dark energy Tsunami - Cobra has a history of violence using the power it drains most of his aura and charka and sends out a very large attack that will instanly kill anyone. Snake death ball - once of his least favorite technique he is able to form one of his chakra into an energy ball and throw it at opponent. Double duPlex - This technique allows him to separte 5 of his charka and form them into him confusing the opponent. Talisman The Tailsman is one of the powerful object for anyone to obtain to glory its magical properties give the user unlimited power unless they have transformed during the solar eclipse event but comes with a side effect that object obtains a powerful dark force the tailsman is possessed bye dark evil that snages onto the weilder of the object. Talisman Powers *Powerful Objects - grant wielders untold powers and hidden abilities. *Power Manifestation - represent a certain power, concept, emotion or elemental force. *Divided Mind - contain multiple sentient personalities within their mind. *'Inner Beast - 'control and harness the power of a demon or beast living inside you. *Powered Form - cannot use any of their true powers unless they have transformed. *Affinity - become supernaturally enhanced when in contact with something, or when a certain event occurs. *'Solar Affinity -' to absorb pure solar energy to greatly strengthen and enhance the user's abilities and powers . via solar Eclipse 'Tailsman Weakness' Aversion - have a supernatural weakness when in contact with a certain Object, Occurring Event, or Emotion . via lunar eclipse. Dark Cobra Powers Supernatural Condition - reach and remain in supernatural physical and/or mental condition. ''' '''Enhanced Endurance - continue living without supplies, resources, energy or other items required for an average member of the user's species to survive for a extended or infinite time Health Manipulation - ''' '''manipulate health and the healing process. Omni Immunity - 'immune to all diseases'. Double-Edged Power - the user possesses great strength and ability at a cost. Feral Mind - tap into intense feral rage Special Attacks - 'utilizes their special abilities and use them to perform powerful techniques.' Energy Matter Manipulation - ''' '''manipulate a substance that is both energy and matter. Power Mixture - merge separate powers into a single whole and combine/merge ''' Psychological Intuition - '''exert social influence over and manipulate others. Omniverse Manipulation - manipulate all universes. Combat Perception - understand how a person thinks and fights in combat. Omnislayer - possess powers capable of killing any living being. Omnicide - kill all life in existence. Causality Perception - perceive all cause and effect relations. Omnicombustion - set any physical or conceptual entities ablaze, regardless of the superpower they are present. Negative Energy Manipulation - create/summon and control dark energy. Impact Absorption - absorb mechanical and physical impacts. Maximum Quintessenal Control - achieve massive levels of life energy. Ultipotence - possess ultimate / endless raw power. Psychic Shield - The power to be immune or highly resistant to all psychic penetration. llusion Awareness - The power to be 'be aware if one's surroundings are false.' Darkside View - 'force a person to see the evil side of their own soul.' Immortality - 'live forever'. Indomitable Will - possess an unusually strong willpower. ' 1/2.jpg|The great war . 2.jpg|split personality 4.jpg|kills the Locust Clan. snake Armor.jpg|Snake Armor|linktext=Armor ' Strong Heart - possess an unnaturally strong heart. Enhanced Treachery - master the arts of betrayal and deception against others or a system. . Weapon Cobra blade Rattle snake Gauntlet Armor Snake Battle armor Personality Fun-loving guy but with a really bad Ego. Trivia King cobra have 1 kid king cobra the 3rd . King cobra other 2 kids died during the great war. king cobra recieve his talisman from Rashi Yuzuki. King cobra enemy is Jojo Achimu Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Category:Evil Category:Ninja